


Movies & Cuddling

by YungGirlK



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sweet a One-shot between Kim & Shego. Once again I don't own Kim Possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies & Cuddling

Cuddling  
Shego was trying to enjoy the movie she was being force to watch as best she could but it wad kind of hard with the red-haired college student / hero laying all over her.  
The current position Kim Possible was in was laying in the super-powered woman lap. The hero had been fidgeting since the movie began. The red-head had bought the movie a few weeks ago and been begging the older woman to watch it with her. When they finally settled down to watch the stupid Romantic comedy together. The younger woman wasn't even watching the damn movie.  
They were coming up with the part of the movie some kind stereotypical issue happen involving the couple on screen. Kim finally settled down and stop moving. For ten minutes or so everything was good. Shego smiled she wouldn't admit to anyone but Kim, but ex-villain really did love cuddling with her princess.  
Ten minutes passes again then Kim started moving around again. This time her position change again going from Shego lap to cuddling Shego arm and laying her head on the green -skinned woman shoulder. Shego acted frustrated about all the moving but she couldn't help but smile to herself. Thirty minutes or so passed again now lover-boy was in a real pickle on screen. He had screwed up big time with his dream girl now he was trying to find away to win her back.  
Kim was moving again during cuddles again. This time she started nibbling and tickling Shego's arm. Leaving little kisses here and there on the ex-villain arm. The ex-side kick couldn't be mad. She was just happy to spend some alone tine with her girl. The kisses soon stop after the musical number started on screen.  
Kim had finally chilled out and stop moving again. The couple started seriously watching the movie together. Another half hour passed and the credits began to roll. Shego was rather pleased the movie wasn't half bad. It really could have been worse in her opinion. She would have to thank her princess for the movie.  
"Hey, Kimmie how'd you like the movie?" Shego asked looking down at her girl. Waiting for an answer..... She finally notice the hero was knocked out asleep. Shego couldn't do anything but let out a quiet laugh. She just pulled the girl closer and worked on getting comfy enough to to take her own nap. "At least we both enjoyed the cuddling session. " Shego thought to herself as she let sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Howdy everyone YungGirlK here. I know I haven't worked on my other stories in awhile and not making excuses inspiration hasn't returned for me to work on those stories. But I have been getting idea for one-shots and dabbles like crazy. So here one now. And also please forgiving any mistakes I wrote this one my Windows 8 phone.  
> Peace, Love & Kandy  
> Peeps


End file.
